


We've Found Elysium

by UndyingSeafood



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Potential Spoilers, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndyingSeafood/pseuds/UndyingSeafood
Summary: In Xenoblade Chronicles 2, would the beginning scene of Chapter 4 have played out any differently without Gramps's third-wheeling? Based off the in-game cutscene, Rex and Pyra take things further and allow their feelings to fully take over. Potential spoilers.





	We've Found Elysium

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, friend of mine, for daring me to make this after playing through the chapter. Welp, here comes questionable content *sweats* But hey - if you guys, the other readers, are somehow here, reading this story, then...you're probably just a big of a nerd as I am, so that's comforting to say the least. :p Welcome aboard the waifu train. Drop a review/kudos or something if you enjoy it, and if you reaaaally enjoy it, do let me know! Maybe I'll be interested in doing some others.

Our scene opens up with a familiar rosy figure entering a small room in an inn, the door closing behind her. A fraction of the world's moonlight seeps through the inner sky of Fonsa Myma, weaving its way through the arched window, and ultimately lands on our hero's face as he gazes upon the town below. With boy and girl standing an inch away from each other, Pyra finally brings her hands together and breaks the silence. 

"I'm very sorry about Mythra. She didn't mean all that," comes a soft, timid voice. 

Rex doesn't respond. With a deep breath, Pyra places her hands on her chest. "You have to understand, she came out because she wanted to protect you. She broke her own seal for you, even used her power as the Aegis.

"The...flame powers I use are just a shadow of her strength," she explains, looking into the distance. "Droplets of excess energy, trickling through the seal--"

"Don't worry about it," comes the response. He shakes his head, still refusing to face her as he presses himself against the windowpane. "She was right. This was all my fault." After a brief pause, Rex lets out a soft mutter. "I'm just glad..."

"Hm?"

Pyra watches as Rex finally turns around, taking a few steps forward into the middle of the room. "...That you've finally managed to open up a little! Also, thank you. For protecting everyone, I mean." 

Taken aback, the Aegis brings her hands to her chest once more. She holds her breath, then utters, "P-Protecting? Me?"

"Your powers are incredible," says Rex with a broad smile, his eyes sparkling with wonder. "I could feel the truth behind the legends!"

Pyra looks down at her feet for a brief moment. "I'm sorry, I..."

"You apologize a lot, you know that?" Rex snorts. His voice then softens a little. "I guess you still feel guilty...about the Aegis's power, right? But I...don't want you to have to apologize any more." 

His brings himself closer to her, blinking slowly with a peaceful, pleasant smile. "I hope I can help you move past that." He nods with renewed vigor as he clenches his fist. "No, I know I can!" 

For a split second, the crystals on their chest seem to have glowed just a bit brighter in the dimly-lit room. The boy and girl find themselves locked in a heartful gaze, filled with faith, hope...and uncertainty. "Rex, I..."

Before she could finish, a gasp escapes her throat as Rex rushes towards her. Instinctively, the Blade assumed it was an attack - which makes it all the more astonishing for her as she feels Rex's arms slowly tightening around her waist, his head buried against her right above where her chest is. "What are you--"

Rex simply responds with a slight nuzzle against her body, his eyes squeezed shut as he holds her in place. It's not something the boy gets to do on a regular basis for sure, and his awkwardness and inexperience shows. It's almost as if he's locking her in place instead of embracing her, with his arms tense and his body hard like a brick. 

Sensing this, Pyra lets out the faintest of chuckles. "Rex," she mutters, allowing her arms to wrap behind his neck. "What's this all about?" 

"I _will_ bring you to Elysium," says the boy, muffled against her armor. Soon, he pulls back a little and looks up, feeling his cheeks heat up as their eyes meet once more. His heart skips a beat as he feels Pyra pull him in, then proceeds to race and pulse like never before. 

There she is - Pyra, the Aegis. Only an inch away. At this point, it'd be easier for Rex to blame Pyra's fiery nature for that warm, tingling feeling within his own heart, but he knows that's not the case. Taking a deep breath, he finally finishes his declaration, "...A-and that's a promise, Pyra. You've chosen me and...I-I won't let you down, yeah?"

This time, it's Pyra who doesn't respond. Instead, Rex would proceed to shudder as he feels a hand run through his hair, the nervous boy tensing up even further. Her eyes seem to flicker for a second - a flash of hesitation engulfing her as a figure, a familiar person in her past, comes to mind. Rex...reminds her of someone. And yet, what Rex said strikes true. Perhaps...she should move past that. After five centuries, the weight of her actions and the memories she had continue to haunt her. 

And that's when she snaps back in reality, glancing down at her new companion. A small smile grows at the corner of her lips as Rex continues to embrace her, head turned to the side against her chest with his eyes squeezed completely shut. This is her reality now; this is a new story. "Rex?" She whispers, earning her a pair of widened, curious eyes. "What do you feel about me?" 

"W-Wha?" Pulling himself away from the hug, Rex panics, rubbing the back of his head while the other one flails about. "I-I um, care for you. A lot. You gave me half of your life force, so of course I care--"

Pyra takes a seat on the bed and glances away, still maintaining that faint grin of hers. "I mean...beyond your...whole duty to protect me and take me to Elysium. I'm not just a toy or a pet that you have to protect, right?"

Rex gulps and shakes his head violently. "N-no! It's not that! You're not! You really aren't! Look, I..." he feels his cheeks heat up and he hates himself for it. "I think you're...pretty wonderful, you know? I'd...like to spend time with you."

Pyra's shifts a little, a soft sigh escaping her as she lies down, slowly resting her head onto a soft pillow. "Rex, it's...okay. You can come over." 

Rex's jaw drops. "I...what do you mean?" Gingerly, he makes his way towards the side of the bed, taking off the helmet that dangles behind his neck. Setting it aside, he sits on the edge of the bed, fiddling with his fingers after sliding off his gloves.

"I can...feel...it," says Pyra, calmly. "Like when...Vandham didn't mean any harm. I can feel that...well..." Recalling her senses and what she felt, the girl couldn't help but blush and glance away. "I-I'm sure you know what I mean! You should know that yourself."

Taking a deep breath, Rex takes the big step and crawls onto the bed, slowly shifting until he's staring down into the Aegis's eyes. Despite the fact that his entire body is now flaring up in embarrassment, the salvager only falters slightly through his trembling arms. Looking up, Pyra simply giggles at the sight. Rex finds himself leaning closer towards her head, a sense of calmness and peace washing over his former panicked self. Somehow, even as he's merely inches away from the person he deeply cares for, he's found peace by staring into the wonderful world that is Pyra's eyes. 

No matter what happens, he know he'll be there to protect her. And he feels that...she will always do the same. His hand begins to move out of instinct, finding its way onto Pyra's cheek as he leans in for a short, tender peck on her lips. Then, seeing her encouraging smile, he leans down once again, exchanging soft kisses that grow in intensity. It doesn't take long for the two to fully immerse themselves into their exchanges of affection, with Pyra wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as their tongues dance for the first time. The Driver and Blade let out small, timid moans, feeling each other's warmth in such close proximity for the very first time. And, admittedly, it can get quite addictive. 

At last, Rex pulls out with a gasp, a trail of saliva breaking between their lips. He pants heavily as he smiles down at the flustered Pyra, who still manages to keep her calm composure in the form of a faint, genuine smile. "I-I..." says Rex, only to be interrupted as Pyra gently reaches for his hand, guiding it onto her inner thigh.

"...I know," Pyra smiles, her voice soft as ever. "Do as you please, Rex. I'd...like some new memories. Beautiful ones." 

Nodding, Rex begins to train a finger along her inner thigh, right beneath her shorts. Then, with another bold leap, he parts her legs and rests a hand between her thighs, giving her soft, gentle strokes. To his relief, Pyra seems to be reacting just fine, letting out the occasional gasp as her body tenses from time to time. "I-I...um...this is...alright, yeah?" He stammers, looking up with a nervous chuckle, all while putting a bit more force into his touches. Pyra simply looks away with a shy smile, a hand over her mouth as a longer moan escapes her. Massive embarrassment ensues. "Y-yes, Rex. Y-you're doing fine."

Resting on his knees, Rex leans back and begins to undress her - but only partially. The shorts and everything beneath course down her thighs and boots until they're kicked off, rather gently, by Pyra herself. Upon seeing the holy sight, the boy can't help but cover his face, only peeking through the gaps of his fingers. Pyra glances his way and raises a brow. "First time, Rex?"

The salvager immediately flares up once again, sitting up straight while pulling his hands away. "T-that obvious, Pyra?"

With a chuckle, the Aegis shakes her head, parting her legs slightly further. "A little. But it's...quite adorable, Rex. E-either way, I'm sure you'll treat me just fine." Her eyes are lax, yet so endearing and full of hope, and the boy huffs at her response; something just feels...right to him, and Pyra seems to be enjoying it, so...he continues. He repositions himself above her once more, running a finger down her chest and belly until it grazes her decliate folds, skin to skin. Pyra tenses up once more, holding her breath, but visibly shudders in pleasure upon feeling Rex's finger rubbing against her privates. Rex is surprised at how slick and wet she is, but says nothing about it, simply biting down on his lower lip as the finger slowly pushes into her.

"A-ah! R-rex..." Pyra mutters before covering her mouth again. He hesitates, but notices her legs parting even further, and takes this as a positive sign. Slowly and gently, he would push the finger in and out of her, feeling the wetness and warmth of her womanly folds, feeling her body tremble on the bed as she too begins to heat up. Flustered, Pyra turns her head to the side and buries her face into the pillow, letting out a muffled, "K-Keep going. You're...doing fine."

And Rex simply obeys. He begins to pump his finger against her at a steady rhythm, getting a feel and rhythm for it all, while secretly enjoying all the cute sounds that she makes. He would lean down and plant a soft kiss on Pyra's cheek, earning him a soft groan that's louder and more sultry than the rest. At last, Pyra finally turns her head around and meets his eyes, clutching his shoulder with a hand. "E-enough." 

"H-huh?" Rex immediately stops, but doesn't pull away - her grasp on his shoulder is locking him in place. "Did I...do something wrong?" 

Pyra responds by shaking her head, the other hand of hers reaching for his arousal through his pants. With her own cheeks flushing completely, she gives it a mild stroke. "Take...take it off."

Stunned, Rex nods rather gingerly and pulls back with a gulp. Due to the design of his clothes, this might be an issue. He looks away as he removes his gear from top to bottom, including the boots, vest, belts...and everything beneath, with embarrassment rising through the roofs. He feels revealed, vulnerable, with nothing to cover himself up, yet Pyra seems relatively unfazed. Her words echo across the room - simple, soft, yet somehow extremely persuasive. "Lie down, Rex. It's fine."

As Rex does so, his eyes widen as Pyra rolls onto him, looking down with a sultry gaze. She mimics his actions, trailing a finger down his now bare chest before it circles around his crotch, earning her an embarrassed grunt. He squirms, pants, in a slightly panicked state as she scoots downwards, wrapping her thumb and index finger around his aroused member, all while staying completely silent. Without warning, Pyra leans down with her head and takes the tip into her mouth.

Rex lets out an instinctive cry, pleasure streaming through his lower body like a bolt of lightning. "P-Pyra!" He grasps the sheets around him, his head resting on the pillow as he watches, with gritted teeth, as the Blade begins to bob her head against his lubricated shaft, rising and falling while slowly taking more and more of him into the back of her throat. She lets out a muffled moan, then glances up with half-lidded eyes, pulling up for a moment as she pants. "Am I doing it right?" She's immediately greeted by a dizzy, panting Rex who responds with large, quick nods. With a giggle, she holds the bottom of his shaft and takes it in once more, bobbing faster while adding a bit of suction into the mix. Her tongue dances around his member, pleasing him from top to bottom while light slurping sounds resonate through the room. This proves to be too much for the boy, as he can only respond through loud moans, gasps, and whimpers. To her surprise, Rex suddenly places his hand on Pyra's head, right above her tiara, and begins to buck softly against her mouth. She doesn't seem to mind, however, and simple lets out slight moans as he does so, working with his rhythm, pleasing him with her warm mouth. 

"P-Pyra...I...this is amazing...!" Rex mutters out between his sharp gasps. His vision begins to grow hazy, his chest rising and falling so quickly. And yet, one strong, accidental thrust against Pyra sends her pulling back with a gasp, coughing, having nearly gagged. She wipes her mouth in embarrassment and covers her face, immediately apologetic. "I-I'm sorry!" 

"N-no, wait! T-that was my fault...right?" Rex quickly responds, equally flustered. He reaches out for her hand and shyly tugs it away from her face. The other one soon follows. "Pyra, I...I'm sorry. I'm not too familiar with these things..."

"Neither am I," she admits, glancing away. "I'm sorry. It's been far too long."

Rex tenses up and looks down, the thought of her being intimate with her previous Driver dawning upon him. "Right."

Pyra senses the change in emotions and shakes her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "R-rex, no! I didn't mean to..." 

She reaches out towards an uncertain Rex, and after some shifting and tumbling, she ends up lying on her back, right beneath the scavenger. Her hand rests lightly on his cheek, a thumb gently stroking along his heated skin. "Rex, what's in the past is...in the past. You said you're...going to help me get through that. Right?"

Rex nods. Leaning down, his other hand entwines with hers, resting beside her face. "Y-Yeah. That's a promise."

"Then...please. Make this a moment worth remembering," whispers Pyra, her eyes tearing up. She gasps slightly when Rex rests his forehead against hers, their noses grazing against each other's. "I trust you completely, Rex...I--"

"--Love you," they both utter in unison. They feel their hearts beating in sync, their breathing timed as one...and they kiss, once again. A deep, passionate kiss that resonates through their core as Driver and Blade. And with Pyra's guidance and patience, Rex nods and takes his next step. Poised above her, he lines himself up against his love, and slowly pushes himself into her with a gasp. "A-ahh..."

"A-ahhh..." Pyra pulls him closer with her arms, holding him in place as she feels his warmth deep within her, spreading her entirely. The two lovers stay still for that moment, savouring the intimate embrace, the sensation of being so close to each other - the closest they can ever be. 

And perhaps, they have found Elysium. Just for tonight. 

Pyra nods, and Rex begins to move at last. He keeps himself propped up above her, the inexperienced Driver moving against her hips. He would fumble a little - a flustered, nervous mess, but the Blade guides him, moving her hips at a steady rhythm, encouraging him to follow. And so he does, increasing in stability and strength, each thrust more confident than the last, faster than the last, and he's rewarded by the increasing velocity of Pyra's moans. "R-rex...!"

With newfound courage, he pins her down by the shoulders, surprising her, and begins to pump with renewed strength, each one striking deeper and harder. Even the legendary Aegis has to wrap her legs around him, holding on tight as more and more moans escape her, each one louder and at a higher pitch. Slowly, the dynamic begins to shift, with Pyra becoming a flustered, whimpering mess from Rex's unrelenting thrusts. "R-Rex! I...a-ahh..! A-Ahh~! D-don't...stop..."

If the Driver and Blade are capable of sharing wounds and pain, then it can also apply to pleasure. With each deep thrust, they would both let out a cry - pleasure coursing through them and sending shivers up their spines. Pyra's legs tighten around Rex's back, and with each bounce and thrust into her depths, her body trembles more and more. "A-ahhnn! R-Rex...you feel..."

"A-amazing? I-I hope so," comes Rex's response, managing to flash her a cheeky wink in the midst of pants and grunts. They would exchange long, sloppy, passionate kisses, and proceed with new strength, both of them slowly giving in to pleasure and letting go of their pride and self conscience. But alas, Rex begins to slow down, smiling apologetically at Pyra from above as he nuzzles against her nose. "I..."

Pyra, panting with her hair messy and sprawled out, looks up. "Hah...what...what is it?"

"I...I think I'm getting tired," Rex admits, rubbing the back of his head with his other hand. 

With a coy grin, Pyra rolls over, practically knocking the air out of Rex's lungs. Astonished, he looks up at the fiery girl. "W-wha--"

She simply places a finger on his lips and leans closer, returning that half-lidded, sultry gaze. "Shhhh..." Without warning, she guides his member into her and sinks down ever so slowly. Rex immediately shudders and closes his eyes, feeling his member enter her warm folds once again, snug within her embrace. And just like that, Pyra begins to move, raising her hips and falling against Rex's, letting out soft, cute pants as she watches with one eye open. "Hah...ahh...relax...I can...take this."

Nodding, Rex slowly wraps his arms around her neck, bringing her body down against his own. He feels the rising and falling of their chests as she moves against his hips, each downward thrust creating a lewd, wet slap that sounds across the small room. Now, it's Rex's turn to become flustered, fully taking in the growing euphoria as she continues to ride him, all while sharing warmth and comfort with his love. Pyra buries her face into his neck, her long, blissful moans right at his ear. "E-enjoying this, Rex?"

Rex returns with a moan equally as long, his arms tightening around her neck; he doesn't want to let go, nor does he want this to end. "Y-you have...no idea, Pyra..." Soon, he begins to move with her once more, her slaps and humps getting harder and faster with their crescendo of moans, but Pyra has some other plans. She returns with a light giggle and sinks down as hard as she can, earning a loud cry from her partner. "G-Gah! I...hnggg..." 

The playfulness would continue with Pyra raising her hips, teasing him a tiny bit, and slamming down all the way.

"Pyra, what are you--"

"Mmmm...? Nothing much, Rex...~"

"What'd you mean noth--AHH! P-Pyra...!"

The teasing exchange would continue, torturing Rex yet pleasing him until he finally lets out a soft whine, clutching onto his dear love. "P-Pyra, p-please, just...I'm...I'm really...close..."

He can feel Pyra pausing for a moment, as if contemplating. Then, she pulls up from his neck and gently plants her hands on his chest, smiling down at him. From here, Rex can see her every move - the rise and fall of her hips, the jiggling of her breasts, the tiny smile at the corner of her lips...it's a sight that can never get old. He watches, mouth open inbetween pants, as she sinks down onto his slick shaft, taking every inch of it inside her, before rising and doing it all over again. "Alright, then," she whispers softly, pressing him down still. "Let's have it, Rex."

"L-Let's...wha?"

"You know what I mean. It's alright," She returns a simple, yet sincere smile, then begins to pick up the pace, rising and falling until she's bucking roughly against him once more. With each slam that she makes, Rex's grasp on the bedsheets tighten, his panting now ragged as the haziness and dizziness returns to him. All this, combined with Pyra's own pants and moans and the lewd, wet slaps in the air, finally sends him over the edge, allowing both Driver and Blade to achieve their climax.

"P-Pyra!"

"N-ngh...R-Rex!"

Pyra collapses almost immediately onto him, with Rex holding her in an embrace as they both tremble and shudder from a long, blissful orgasm. She moans, feeling herself filled up by his warmth, and rests there, allowing it to happen. Rex closes his eyes and runs a hand through her soft hair, nuzzling against the side of her face as he sighs. "I never...expected this."

Pyra doesn't move, simply muttering softly into his ear. "Do you...regret it?" 

"No," comes a firm response, which causes Pyra to press closer against her new companion. She rests her head by his shoulder and opens one eye, smiling at her new Driver. "I'm glad to have met you, Rex."

"Likewise, Pyra," says Rex, glancing at her pure smile at the corner of his eye. He too begins to smile, relaxing completely as they bask in the afterglow. "You know..."

Pyra raises a brow, then chuckles. "I know what you're about to say. It's a bit cheesy."

Rex lets out a light, playful huff. "What? What was I gonna say?"

"That...we've found Elysium."

"..."

"See? I was right!"

"What?! That wasn't what I wanted to say at all!" Rex retorts, the bright blush still glowing on his cheeks as he turns his head away in denial. Pyra just smiles and closes her eye once again, cuddled up against her new love. Her warm, steady breath tickles at his neck. "Whatever you say, Rex. Goodnight."

Rex glances up at the ceiling, then turns his head to Pyra, who seems to have finally dozed off. With a faint chuckle, he lets out a wistful sigh and allows his eyes to close, joining his Blade in his dreams. "Goodnight, Pyra."


End file.
